


【翻译】【锤鹰】Straight out of fantasy By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>也不是说Clint没有和男人上过床，只是Thor的男根真是太TM巨型了，不过他不想太伤到Clint。Thor知道凡人和他做爱可以无限制地射精，现 在他想利用这种先天优势了。所以他小心翼翼地用手指为Clint做好准备，恰到好处地扩张着他，让他射了一次又一次。在Clint在混乱中语无伦次地颤抖 着的时候，Thor才开始切进主题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【锤鹰】Straight out of fantasy By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight out of fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574152) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 警告：  
> 多重高潮  
> 长时间性爱  
> 舔肛  
> 超级大棒棒  
> 异物Play  
> 有Thor和Jane还有寡鹰暗示  
> 翻译风格口语化，我放弃文言文了！  
> 不能接受里番的同学们请马上点击右上角的红叉！！！  
> SY排版系统依旧和我有仇，格式混乱真的不是我的错 Orz  
> 没有Beta，只有有道词典。没有Beta，只有有道词典。没有Beta，只有有道词典。

      “不，没门。所以你能让和你做爱的任何人无限制高潮？”Tony的下巴差点掉在了地上。“所以你到底是个什么东西，催情剂？”  
  
      Thor看起来有些疑惑。“这有什么不对的吗？在Asgard人们会交媾上好几天，所以每次我们都可以高潮上很多次。当我和Jane女士交往时，她也高潮了很多次，所以我觉得这很正常。”  
  
     “好几天？！”Tony目瞪口呆地重复着。“操，Barton。祝你好运。”--  
  
  
      “所以？”有次Natasha和Clint独处时她这么问到。  
  
      Clint疑惑地挑了挑眉。“所以……什么？”  
  
      Natasha翻了个白眼。“别装傻，Clint。你们做爱的感觉怎么样？”

      Clint捶了她的肩膀一下。“我不知道，因为我还没和他来上一发呢。”

       Natasha在他回答的时候眯了眯眼，然后Clint做了个投降的动作。

       “我是说，好吧，是我。通常来说我也喜欢做爱，不过就在那天我和他四处调情然后他硬了之后……好吧，操。”Clint把自己摔在了床上。“他太大了。我甚至不能含住他，我真不鸡道该怎么塞进后面。”（←译者：为了你的菊花上了他，肥啾！）  
  
       Natasha并不信服。“你以前还试过拳交呢。”  
  
       好样的，Natasha，Clint想。她总是会收集各种没用的情报。当然，他也乐意分享一下他们性生活的细节，字面上的“细节”。不过他还是后悔自己告 诉她那次拳交了，事后他在床上躺了整整三天。更不幸的是后来Natasha会问能不能让她也在他身上试试，虽然在他开始和Thor约会后她就没再问过了。  
  
       “是啊，除非他比那个还大。那尺寸就像是我的整条手臂，好吗？”Natasha只是抬起眉毛盯着他，他叹了一口气。“我发誓我真的没开玩笑！我是说，想想他，你不觉得这符合比例吗？”

  
       他能看出她真的开始认真思考了。但Clint希望她最好不是认真的，因为她的回答是：

  
       “好吧，所以我们去买些大号假阴茎，问题就解决了。”

\--  
  
  
       或许是因为Tony追问无限高潮的可行性，或许是因为Natasha一直有问他有没有做好准备。  
  
       不过在他和Thor再次依偎在床上，然后相互磨蹭的动作渐渐变味后，Clint把手伸进了Thor的裤子。Thor在Clint摸索着他的小伙伴时轻笑着把他抱紧了点儿。  
  
       他还没用手量过别人的阴茎长度，也许是他的自尊心在作怪，不过Thor真的太TM大了，他很难阻止自己的欲望。他想办法脱下了Thor的裤子，并诱使他勃起。这并不需要花费多少经历，然后Thor温柔地用揉弄着他的脸颊，催促他继续。  
  
     “我们真的要这么做吗？”Clint的笑声有些动摇。

     “只有你也想要的时候。”Thor坦诚地回答，然后Clint笑了起来。他甚至一只手都不能完全握住那玩意儿，该死的。他用双手环住根部，然后舔过顶端，在上面留下一条湿漉漉的水痕。雷神的喉咙传出沙哑的呻吟。  
  
      Clint尽可能地从上往下吞咽着，他试着吞下了整个龟头，不过再也不能前进，因为他真的快被噎死了。所以他恳切地吮吸着龟头，感受到Thor的大手在他 用手抚慰着“长矛”剩下的部分时扶过他的短发。Thor咆哮了一声开始顶胯，把他的阴茎往Clint喉咙顶得更深。

  
      Clint有一瞬间差点就真的噎住了，不过他尽量放松了他的喉咙，而且他还放松了下颌，好适应更粗的部分。不过在他稍微适应了一些后，滚烫的液体冲击了他的喉咙深处。这一点问题都没有，因为Clint是个口交老手，所以一点问题都没有。

  
      不过他根本没准备好接纳那么多液体，他也容不下。最后他还是被呛到了，并颇有微词。而Thor把他的脑袋从他的阴茎上拉开，并射了他一脸。当他结束时，精液正从他的鼻子、脸颊和下巴上滴落。

  
      “这TMD真像日本里番。”Clint咆哮着抹着脸。“只有在漫画里才会有这么大的精液量。”  
  
  
       Thor也帮忙抹了抹他的下巴。“事实上这还不算多。”Thor在看着Clint把精液从脸上和下巴抹走时这么说，“这在Midgard不正常吗？”  
  
  
       “这还不算多？！”Clint在把手上的东西抹在床单上时盯着他，然后倒在了湿答答的床上。“你差不多射了一桶精液在我脸上和我嘴里。这还不算多？”  
  
  
      Thor看起来被乐到了。“我猜，我得看看中庭人能做到什么程度再下定论了。”

  
       在Clint反应过来前，Thor把Clint放倒在了床上并抓住了他早已硬得一塌糊涂的阴茎。它在Thor巨型手掌的对比下小得可怜，这真可悲，尽管Clint并不是真的很小，但Thor真是太TMD大了。  
  
       Thor手上的动作意外地轻柔。他的手抚弄着他的卵丸并轻轻拉扯着，然后含住了他的全部。Clint呻吟着，而Thor在Clint挺胯的时候毫不费力地 向下吞咽着。Thor抚弄着他睾丸，吮吸着他的阳具，手指轻柔地按压着他的穴口但并没有伸进去。很快Clint就射了出来。  
  
  
       “你要操我吗？”Clint在视线重新恢复时问。  
  
  
       Thor笑着说：“是的，不过你还没做好准备。”

  
        然后Thor把他翻了过去。Clint不知道Thor能轻易把他翻过来这件事到底算是辣还是耻辱。然后Thor推弄着让他翘起屁股跪趴着。  
  
  
        然后Thor健壮的双手分开了他的臀瓣，一块滚烫而潮湿的肌肉开始围绕它探索着。Clint可以感受到Thor粗糙的胡渣正刮弄着他敏感的皮肤，然后他在Thor的舌头开始侵入他的褶皱时倒吸了一口气。  
  
  
       那条舌头攻城略池的进度未免太快了点。它在他的身子顺从地敞开后愉快地抽插着。Clint呻吟着，在Thor的舌头扫过他的括约肌并再次侵犯他，轻易地把他舔开时蜷缩的脚趾紧紧抓住床单。

  
       不愧是个传奇人物，Clint无望地想，就连这块肌肉都这么强壮。  
  
       “你没试过这个吗？”Tony从他的会阴一路舔到了他的尾椎，“Natasha女士说你已经试过所有的姿势了，所以应该没有你不熟练的。”  
  
  
       Clint叹了一口气，“我应该警惕你和Natasha进行过对付我的性爱经验交流吗？”  
  
  
       Thor只是轻笑着继续他舌尖上的工作，这让Clint呻吟着在床上扭动。他突然发现他从来没有经历过“正确的舔肛姿势”，事实上他现在正在被Thor的 舌头操。这太激烈了，他的膝盖开始变得软弱无力，而他现在之所以还没倒下去很大程度上归功于Thor的手。  
  
       Thor下流地戳弄着他，突然用力拉扯着他的睾丸。他尖叫着射了出来。Thor在再次把他翻过去时看起来有些自豪。

  
       “你最好不要再这样。”Clint呻吟着用手肘撑起了自己，“你不能就这么把我翻来翻去的。”  
  
  
       Thor笑了笑。“不过你喜欢这样。”他戳穿了这点。

  
        “现在，”他把一根手指凑近Clint的嘴唇，而Clint含住了他。“吸。”  
  
  
        “Natasha莫有给你论滑油吗？”Clint含着他的手指这么说。

  
       Thor只是对着他咧着嘴耸了耸肩。Clint含得更深，舌头缠上他的手指，在吮吸的同时把唾液涂抹开来。这感觉就像是在舔一根小一号的阴茎，这个想法让他的全身都颤抖了起来。  
  
  
      Thor轻轻拔出了他的手指。

  
       “我想要你坐在我膝盖上，”他坐起来说。Clint瞪了他一眼，Thor只是拍了拍自己的膝盖。“上来。”  
  
       “你一定是看了太多Tony的珍藏了。”Clint呻吟着，不过还是听话地跨坐在了Thor的大腿上。他的阴茎压向了Thor的大腿。Thor在皱褶附近 打了俩个圈后把手指压了进去。Clint轻轻地呻吟着。那儿有点疼，唾液总是干得太快，不过他向后压向手指，想让它更深入自己。  
  
  
      Thor开始认真指奸他，在找到Clint前列腺的位置后毫不犹豫地进攻着那儿，大幅度地抽插着。

  
       “为了我再次射出来，Clint。”  
  
       Thor毫不留情地戳弄着他的前列腺，Clint的回答被自己的喘息打断。不过他已经高潮了两次了，他无助地向后顶弄着他的臀部，好让前面和后面一样被照顾到。  
  
        但他迎来了意外的掌掴。快感和痛感交替地刺激着他。这太超过了，他自己也没意料到这交替的感觉能帮他攀向顶点，让他低泣而颤抖着射了出来。他花了好一会儿才发现Thor正在用中指抹去他大腿上的液体，然后两根手指就一起坚定地顶入了他的身子。

  
       “Thor！”他喘息着，身体因快感不住地颤抖，“你不能……你不会想得和我一样吧？！”  
  
  
       Thor不怀好意地笑了笑。“你觉得我想要干什么？”  
  
  
       “你想用每根手指都把握操射一遍？”

  
        Thor笑了笑，以拍向Clint屁股的又一巴掌作为回答，然后故意用两根手指戳弄着他的前列腺。Clint颤抖地喘息着，而Thor的每次戳弄都 配合的掌掴放大了，这让Clint更用力地往挺起臀部，好配合侵入他的手指。Thor把他的两根手指尽可能分开，这让Clint差点被呛到。

  
      “太大了。”他在射精时试图保持呼吸。Thor故技重施，在把无名指也润滑好后一起戳了进去。  
  
  
       Thor用了三根手指了，Clint想，这可比捅过他的所有阴茎都大。他的屁股太敏感了，这真的有点疼，而且他也从未被扩张得这么彻底。虽然他已经射了三次了，他还是几乎立马又硬起来了。  
  
  
       Clint靠在他的大腿上颤抖着，发出了可怜巴巴的喘息声，不过Thor还是没把他那三根手指拔出来。

  
       “你高潮的时候身子就会绞紧我。”Thor小声地说，漫不经心地上下抖动着手腕，并揉捏着Clint的屁股。“我很好奇在我把我的阴茎深深埋进去后，你会有什么感受。”  
  
  
       Clint想不出比这更能挑起他情欲的东西了。Thor在拔出他的手指时张得开开的，然后在重新捅回去时精准地击向他的前列腺，配合着遍布Clint屁股的掌掴。  
  
  
       Clint再次低泣着射了出来，在他第五次溅污Thor的大腿时因情欲而颤抖着。Thor只是轻笑着把他的手指拔了出来。Clint有点期待四根手指能在 他屁股上玩出的花样，不过接下来的事截然不同。Thor轻轻地把他放了下来，用被弄脏的床单擦了擦手和大腿后说，“面向床头，跪好并抓紧床头板了。”  
  
  
       Clint不知道Thor在算计什么，不过他顺从地执行了命令。他感觉到Thor从床床翻了下去，然后一个冰凉的东西正在戳进他的屁股。Thor健壮的手臂开始引导他慢慢向下吞入这个不知道什么玩意儿。他在看清楚时脸都白了。

  
      “你要让我坐在Mjolnir的把手上？！”  
  
  
      Thor轻笑着。“是的。”  
  
  
       这肯定渎神了，Clint想。他感受到Mjolnir的把手正在毫不留情地把他剖开，皮革缀饰在从尾端一路被拽入他体内，金属的部分冰冷而坚硬，迫使 Clint不断摇晃着屁股来调整方向。Thor一点一点把他往下按，稳健地扶着他，以防他发颤的双腿让他一下子坐了下去然后弄伤自己。  
  
  
       最后他在终于坐在了锤身冰冷的金属时瑟缩了一下。他觉得自己似乎要被戳穿了。Thor轻轻吻了吻他然后挪到了他身后。

  
       “扶稳了。”这是Clint被电流贯穿全身前得到的唯一警示，他为此哭喊了出来。  
  
       瞬间的疼痛后紧跟着是快感的浪潮，而Clint基本上不能在另一回电击前调整好自己，然后又是一波，又是一波，越来越频繁。然后Clint颤抖着啜泣，被硬生生地带往另一波高潮。

  
        “这不干净，”Clint在Thor把他托在手柄一半的位置时喘息地说，“我敢保证你爸可没有教你这么用。”  
  
  
       “我只是在灵活变通。”Thor笑着稍微往后退了一点，然后重复着动作好让Mjolnir的把手可以一直操弄着Clint。  
  
  
       “告诉我你会洗……操！（←译者：看成洗澡的快给我回复！）”电流再次冲击他，不过这次它的间隔毫无规律，而且Thor还在上下推弄着他。Thor在 Clint6又一次攀顶后瘫倒下来时只是笑了笑。而在Thor把Mjolnir拔出来时，Clint软若无骨地倒了下去。Thor随意地擦了擦锤柄后就开 始关切Clint。  
  
       Clint几乎要失去意识了。他眼睛半眯着，在被弄湿的床单上颤抖着。Thor轻柔地把他翻成仰卧的姿势，然后吻了吻他的前额，把他的阴茎抵住了松软而痉挛的褶皱上。  
  
       Clint因为这压感小声地呻吟着，不过Thor推入的动作很温柔，无论遇到多微小的阻力，他都会完全拔出来，发出响亮的啵声。Clint哭喊着，不过他 的身子很快就连绷紧的力气都没有了。Thor为这紧致的温热发出了满意的鼻音。Thor推入得更深，为这紧致的肌肉颤抖但还是箍紧了他的力度低沉地感叹 着。  
  
      另一方面，Clint觉得自己像是要被捅穿了一样，不过这感觉还不坏，如果真的“不坏的”被人捅穿的方法的话。他已经没有力气反抗入侵了，也不是说他 想。Thor的阴茎重重地从他体内抨击着他。他从来没有试过张得那么开，无论是被操，被拳交，被捅进大号按摩棒或是其他的什么，因为，操。他能感受到自己被撕裂了，不过Thor还在缓慢而坚定地推进着，揉捏着他的侧腰，亲吻着他的大腿。他甚至不能连贯地说话了。  
  
       Clint以为这不会有尽头，不过最后他还是感受到Thor的卵丸压在了他的屁股上。  
  
     “我已经完全进来了，Clint。”Thor这么说。他的嗓音因浸满了情欲而显得低沉。“你这么紧，这么棒。我想给你看点东西。  
  
  
      嗯。Clint在把他举起来轻易地转动过去时抱怨了大概三秒钟。他体内阴茎旋转的角度让他的抽搐着又射出了一波。他已经不知道自己高潮了多少次了。Thor走动着，阴茎随之在Clint体内抽插着。

  
      “睁开眼。”Thor这么说，Clint甚至还没发现自己闭上了眼。“看。”  
  
      Clint照做了，他眼中的景象促使着他体内的血液涌向他的阴茎。Thor一手挽着一侧膝盖，轻易地就把他双腿大开地抱在了怀里。而Thor惊人的阴茎 正在推进他体内，而他被扩张的后穴已经超出了极限，稍微在出血。那里已经红肿了，每一丝褶皱都已经被巨大的入侵者撑平。操，Clint肯定有好几天下不了床了。  
  
       Thor坐在了镜子前，开始上下顶弄着Clint，而Clint有点飘飘然。

  
       “我真是个操蛋的婊子。”他这么说，或者试着这么说，因为这话语被Thor每次戳弄他前列腺时引起的尖叫打乱了。  
  
       不过Thor还是明白了。“我的婊子。”他咕哝着。Asgard王座的继承人在床上喜欢说脏话也不是什么奇怪的事，不是吗。  
  
      Thor发出了野兽般的嚎叫，然后射了出来，完全把Clint插在了他的阴茎上。Clint因为精液击打在他体内的冲击而叫喊着。他屁股里滚烫的液体一波接着一波，过了好一会儿Clint才发现这从未间断。Thor在射精时紧紧地把他摁了下去，从喉间发出低沉的咆哮。  
  
       Clint本来想在脑海里读秒的，不过Thor突然完全拔了出去又闯了回来，继续在Clint体内播撒着种子。而Clint再次攀上了顶峰，把自己的精液射在了镜子上。  
  
      当他恢复意识时，他正躺在床上而且，是的，精液从他体内奔涌而出。

  
       “这不可能是真的。”他沙哑地说，感受到又一波精液被他排了出去。Thor只是笑了笑，然后又捅了进来，逼迫Clint疲惫地叫喊着。Thor对他的进攻让他肚子里差不多一桶的精液又被挤出了一点。这可是，老实说，太TM火辣了。  
  
       Clint发现他自己正在快感中低泣并哭喊着，不过突然Thor抓住了他的手。

  
       “看看你的肚皮。”  
  
  
       Clint想办法睁开了眼，然后看到一大块突起正在上下运动着。

  
        “操。”他盯着Thor用他的阴茎在他肚子上顶出来的突起说，“这只会在里番里发生，操。你就像日本人想象得那么做爱。待会儿你不会告诉我你其实是触手怪要把我的所有洞都填满吧？”（←译者：才不会告诉你们R太太真的写了铁鹰触手Play）  
  
      Thor停下了顶弄的动作。“不，我不能。我应该这么做吗？”  
  
       Clint试图笑出声。“不，操，不要。我只是在开玩笑。”

  
      他几乎就要失去意识了，如果被Thor侵犯的感觉没那么强烈的话。

  
      “你真的要干上好几天吗？”  
  
  
       Thor笑了笑。“Jane女士和我做了三天。她在休息的时候吃东西或是洗澡。你想要挑战这项纪录吗？”  
  
  
     “Jane Foster可比我年轻差不多十岁！”Clint这么回答，向下伸出手去感受着在他体内移动着的突起。“不过去他的，你想操多久我们就可以操多久。不过我…..我可能不会一直醒着就是了。”

 

—————End—————

**Author's Note:**

> 1、首先，先谢R太太，然后谢.......好吧，词典说他不用谢  
> 2、然后这篇文花了一个下午和一个晚上弄出来的惹，反正就是个pwp，就不Beta了，错别字什么的，是啾啾他口齿不清啦！  
> 3、看这篇文的时候，我的感受是“哇，还能这样”，希望译文也能带来这种感觉。 Ps：我作证，啾看的里番是真的存在的  
> 4、SY的排版系统成功击溃了我和Word，我已经尽力了 Orz #好消息是手机看起来应该没问题？#  
> 5、想看触手Play的你们催稿试试？！


End file.
